Surfeur du Dimanche
by KLEPTOkegasu
Summary: Darren Lachance se retrouve pour la première fois en vacances en bord de mer chez sa cousine Victoria Vanguard, pour une semaine de détente. Ahahah, vous avez dis détente ... Parce qu'entre la jolie Suzette, Cadence, ou l'autre idiot de Hurley Kane, il n'aura pas un jour pour souffler, et voir sans cesse son associabilité mise en périls. (léger UA/OOC ici et là)
1. Chapter 1

_BONJOUR._

 _Alors. Cette fanfiction a été commencée il y a plus de deux ans, je suis désolée des éléments bancals à droite à gauche -s'incline- J'aime beaucoup ce ship, j'ai toujours voulu faire une fanfic sur eux. Voilà ce que ça a donné : deux ans que je patauge ! Ce sera ma deuxième fanfiction IE que je sortirais par chapitres, sans tout poster d'un coup ... J'espère que ça ira ! C'est ma première fois aussi à la première personne, si une conjugaison m'a échappée je m'en excuse.  
_

 _Disclaimers : rien ne m'appartient de l'univers Inazuma Eleven, tout ce que j'ai apporté sont quelques éléments d'AU ..._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

« Darren, ici ! Je suis ici ! »

La voix perçante de ma cousine me vrillait déjà les tympans alors que je n'avais même pas mis encore un pied en dehors de la voiture. Elle s'était perchée à un balcon de la grande villa dans laquelle nous allions passer le reste des vacances. Je déglutis et replaçai mes lunettes sur mon nez en découvrant le bâtiment blanc, blanc, et blanc. Une villa moderne, dans toute sa splendeur. Dehors, mon père me chargea de deux valises que je m'empressai de porter au domestique venant à notre rencontre. Victoria arriva juste derrière lui. Comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas d'être fille de ministre, ma cousine était aussi une fille très mignonne : une bouille d'ange surmontée de cheveux roses qu'elle avait attaché, et piquée de deux iris aux couleurs de l'océan. La seule chose qui me rassurait, c'était de voir sa peau aussi blanche que la mienne. Nous venions tout juste d'arriver en bord de mer. Le maillot de bain de Victoria était là pour me le rappeler.

« Darren, change-toi, vite ! On va à la plage !

\- Euh, c'est que, bredouillai-je, il ne faut pas installer nos affaires avant ?

\- Mais noooon, allez viens ! - elle trépignait sur place - L'eau est bonne et regarde ce vent ! Les vagues seront énormes ! »

Je regardai un palmier pour voir ses larges feuilles se plier sous la force de l'élément. Ça ne me rassurait pas du tout, mais d'après le regard de Victoria, je n'avais pas le choix. J'eu juste le temps d'enfiler mon short de bain et de dénicher une serviette, et elle m'entraîna en courant vers le bas de la dune où était perchée la villa. Je me figeai. La plage n'était pas bondée, beaucoup de personnes se contentaient de paresser sur leurs serviettes sur un sable fin et blanc semblable à de l'ivoire. Dans la mer quelques courageux trempaient leurs pieds dans un périmètre de 5m après le banc de sable où l'eau venait s'échouer, laissant le territoire libre aux surfeurs qui s'éclataient dans les vagues la mer était d'un bleu limpide, brisé par l'écume des hautes vagues qui engloutissaient les sportifs. Je restai un long moment à admirer ce lieu nouveau pour moi. Parce que - la peau de Victoria et moi vous le prouvera - nous vivons dans les terres, en ville, et mes parents n'avaient jusqu'ici jamais réussis à libérer leurs agendas pour des vacances. Bien sûr Victoria avait l'habitude de venir souvent seule ici, on va dire que sa peau a juste l'extraordinaire capacité de ne pas bronzer. Je replaçai mes lunettes sur mon nez. Je devais avoir l'air fin, moi, l'intello aux grosses binocles noires et aux cheveux châtains indomptables, avec ma peau blanche et mon air ahuri. Évitant le contact avec l'eau (froide à cause du vent) je bougeai enfin vers le parasol que venaient de tendre mes parents, et m'enfouis dessous. Ma cousine mit un quart d'heure avant de rappliquer, trempée et ravie.

« Les surfeurs sont drôlement mignons ! » à quoi répondirent mes parents un petit rire amusé. « Darren, j'ai une amie à te présenter, tu viens !? Et je ne supporte pas de te voir sec. »

Je ne rechignai pas et me levai sous le soleil. Du moment que je pouvais me contenter de tremper mes orteils … Maintenant les vagues qui me léchaient les pieds étaient bien plus proches et plus impressionnantes. Comme de grandes gueules baveuses qui s'avançaient vers la plage, avant de plonger dans la mer en enfonçant leurs crocs glacés. Elles étaient maîtresses de l'océan. Et - en attendant Victoria et son amie les pieds enlisés dans le sable mouillé - je les vis. Les surfeurs. Mes yeux devaient briller et refléter bien dignement le soleil et c'était la première fois que j'en voyais. Et ce n'était pas des camarades de classe qui se vantent d'avoir tenu quelques minutes sur une planche, qu'ils avaient occasionnellement acheté pour les vacances (et qui restera perdue au fond du garage). Non, c'était des vrais de vrais, de vrais surfeurs à la peau hâlée qui hurlaient de joie après avoir dompté une vague, des personnes qui considéraient l'océan comme une mère, et … Les garçons que les filles admiraient. Le cri de l'une d'elle m'arracha de ma stupéfaction niaise. Je rougis. Victoria revenait vers moi, aux côtés d'une très jolie jeune fille, aussi hâlée que tout ces surfeurs, aux longs cheveux bleus et aux grands yeux de la même couleur. Elle avait une démarche féline qui faisait ressortir ses formes. À côté d'elle, Victoria était presque comique, avec ses manières de garçon manqué. Elles arrivèrent à mon niveau. Je balbutiai des salutations. L'inconnue regardait la mer.

« Sue - Victoria lui donna un coup de coude - Voici Darren, mon cousin ! Darren, je te présente Suzette. On s'est connues l'année dernière.

\- _Nice to met ya, Darren._ » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire en claquant une bise sur ma joue. « J'espère que tu te plairas dans notre petit coin paumé. »

Elles rirent, et elle m'octroya un clin d'oeil. Je déglutis en replaçant mes lunettes sur mon eny. Ce genre d'attitude était différente de ceux de la ville, où tout le monde ignore tout le monde. Elles partirent bronzer, mais moi je restai là, faisant tremper mes orteils, et ce jusqu'à ce que les parents rentrèrent boire le saké. En me changeant je fronçai le nez, remarquant que la peau de mes pieds était fripée.

La villa ne décevait pas plus à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur : c'était grand. Il y avait trop de salles de bain, trop de pièces, de couloirs, de chambres, de salons ! Pendant que je rangeais mes affaires dans la penderie je m'étais même perdu dans la chambre qui m'était assignée. Grand moment de solitude. Le soir, tout le monde était fatigué, mais je fus le seul à me coucher réellement tôt. Victoria me lança un regard noir, vexée d'être abandonnée ainsi au milieu des adultes. Le lendemain matin elle me bouda gentiment. Mais vers la fin de la matinée elle finit par me kidnapper de nouveau pour manger sur la plage avec son amie. Je me retrouvai à la terrasse d'un café/restaurant avant d'avoir eu le temps de cligner des yeux. Dans mon caleçon de bain et mon tee-shirt de geek, avec mes grosses lunettes et mes cheveux pas coiffés, j'avais un air de clochard. Quand Sue arriva elle me dit bonjour chaleureusement. Et elle se souvenait de mon nom ! Je rougis. Les filles allèrent s'asseoir là où elles avaient la meilleure vue sur la mer. Les surfeurs étaient moins nombreux, mais ils étaient là. Dans leur champ de vision, l'un d'eux surgit brusquement d'un rouleau en hurlant de joie. Même à une douzaine de mètres, je l'entendis. Juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'eau, j'aperçus une touffe de cheveux roses. Victora s'écria :

« Je l'ai vu hier celui-là !

\- Moui, il est pas mal. » répondit vaguement son amie.

Je me demandais si elle parlait du garçon en lui-même, ou du surfeur. Sue se tourna vers moi avec un sourire espiègle.

« Ils sont bien nos surfeurs, hein ? »

Sa question me surprit. Je la regardai, puis je fixai les vagues, avant de hausser les épaules en fourrant mon regard dans le fond de mon verre. Les deux filles rigolèrent. Quoi, elles pensaient que je craquais sur les surfeurs ? Déjà que j'avais du mal à m'intéresser aux filles, ça me paraissait impensable. Je n'avais jamais regardé les garçons, sincèrement. Bon, c'est pas comme si j'en avais eu l'occasion, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de garçons torse-nu en ville. Mes pensées me happèrent, et le temps passa comme une flèche alors que j'écoutais à moitié les filles discuter. Finalement après avoir mangé elles décidèrent d'aller voir leurs beaux surfeurs en allant se baigner, et je préférai rentrer. J'allais taper dans un ballon dans l'arrière-cour de la villa pour m'occuper les idées. La maison était déserte …

Mais Victoria rentra bien tôt.

Elle débarqua dans la cour, me vola la balle, et se mit à jongler avec avant de me lancer :

« Sue pensait que tu étais gay. »

Les bras m'en tombèrent.

« Elle m'a dis que tu étais efféminé. Je lui ai répondu que tu préférais les filles, même si tu n'as jamais réussis à avoir de petite-amie. - tentative de protestation - Oh, et on est invités à une soirée feu de camp sur la plage, ce soir. »

Trop d'informations en trop peu de temps. Je restais sans réaction. Mais Victoria ressortit son fameux sourire qui signifiait clairement que je n'avais pas le choix. Encore. Quand je refermai enfin la bouche elle prit ça pour un oui, et partit derechef l'annoncer à sa grande amie. En me plantant. Une vague de panique monta en moi aussi vite que ma confiance descendit. Je partis au quart de tour dévaler les deux étages pour claquer la porte de ma chambre, et là me déshabillai complètement devant le grand miroir. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de voir ma virilité entre mes jambes. En tournant le buste à gauche, à droite, je m'observai avec une moue. D'accord, je n'étais pas spécialement musclé, j'avais une taille fine … Mais j'ai toujours assumé ma condition de 'gros bosseur sans vie sociale, ni extrascolaire' (dixit ma cousine). Puis je me penchai en scrutant mon visage. Fin de grands yeux bleus sombres que je déplorais de ne pas être plus clairs une bouille aux joues qu'on aimait naturellement pincer et ces éternels cheveux mi-longs en bataille. Encore plus aujourd'hui. Avec déception je parvins à une conclusion en me redressant : je ne ressemblais à rien. Le truc parfait pour plaire et draguer. Désespéré je m'affalai – rhabillé - dans mon lit et fermai les yeux, la tête pleine de mauvaises pensées et d'appréhension, en espérant que le sommeil me happe. Le sommeil ne me happa pas, et plusieurs heures plus tard ma tante vint me prévenir derrière la porte de ma chambre que Victoria m'attendait. J'ouvris les yeux. Il faisait sombre. Mon ventre hurlait de faim. Je me redressai, remis mes lunettes sur mon nez, et me mordis la lèvre inférieure - ils avaient mangé sans moi, et maintenant je mourrais de faim. En redescendant les marches de la villa je me mettais à espérer qu'il y ait à manger là-bas. Tori m'attendait déjà, dans une jolie robe blanche et jaune. Ses yeux pétillaient.

« Ce soir je reviens avec un beau garçon à mon bras, c'est juré ! »

Les parents rigolèrent à nouveau d'un rire léger, et moi je déglutis. Savaient-ils au moins que dans ce genre de soirée les garçons ne se contentaient pas forcément d'un bras ? Parce que oui, ce n'est pas ma vie sentimentale au niveau 0 qui m'a empêché d'en apprendre plus sur les 'relations', les désirs, ou comment peut finir une soirée …

* * *

 _VOILÀ ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Le prochain chapitre sortira la semaine prochaine, il est déjà écris ne vous en faites pas ! Si vous trouvez les chapitres trop longs ou trop courts, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Booooonnjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit ! Merci à ceux qui ont commencé à suivre la fanfic, merci à ceux qui viennent d'arriver, et merciiiiii pour les reviews sur le précédent chapitre ! Ahahah, je vous avoue que j'ai tellement peu l'habitude des fictions à chapitres que je me suis rappelée de poster celui-là au milieu du repas du soir, complétement paniquée ! Eheheh._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

Une mauvaise appréhension me grignota à nouveau le ventre en voyant que la robe de ma cousine était plutôt courte. Mais après tout je ne connaissais pas les garçons de la région, mes connaissances se basaient sur les récits des garçons de la ville. Nous dévalâmes la pente de sable et d'herbe avant de nous retrouver devant la mer, parfaitement calme, avec le soleil effleurant l'horizon.

« On va pouvoir voir le coucher de soleil. » nous cueillit une voix que l'on connaissait bien.

Victoria, mourant de joie, se jeta dans les bras de son amie Sue. Je me sentis rougir, elle était vraiment belle ce soir, une fleur exotique en plastique relevait légèrement ses cheveux, et elle n'était vêtue que d'un maillot de bain en plus d'un paréo attaché à la taille. Je fourrai mes mains dans mes poches, et fixai l'horizon. Après avoir échangé des nouvelles (ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elles s'étaient séparées après tout) elles partirent, moi à leur suite, vers un autre banc de sable. Suzette nous mena à une lagune, en suivant la plage, située au bord d'une falaise qui avait délaissée quelques rochers à ses pieds. Je replaçai mes lunettes sur mon nez. Des _gens_. Sue scanda des noms en arrivant sur le sable fin et doux de la lagune. Je me mis à observer le paysage. Les habitations n'étaient plus visibles, seuls étaient maîtres le sable, les rochers et la verdure. Il y avait déjà un énorme tas de bois au centre du banc de sable, et en arrière plan j'entendais des notes de musique. Un ukulélé. Une guitare. Je tournai la tête pour voir un petit tambourin délaissé dans le sable. Et pour voir que la plupart des gens étaient déjà descendus de leurs cailloux pour venir nous saluer. Sans avoir eu le temps de flipper, je dus saluer un garçon torse-nu, deux garçons torse-nu, une jolie fille, et je saluai le troisième garçon rouge de gêne. J'allai m'asseoir au pied du tas de rochers, un peu à l'écart de Victoria et des accès d'humeur de sa robe qui virevoltait dans tous les sens. Un autre garçon s'assis à côté de moi rapidement il portait des lunettes aussi, et un gros casque sur les oreilles. Il me lança un demi-sourire.

« Yo ! »

Mon poing tapa celui qu'il me tendait. Deux nouvelles personnes nous rejoignirent, mais je m'intéressai subitement au garçon avec le casque. Il avait l'air … Différent. Il remarqua ma curiosité, et reprit la discussion.

« J'me présente, Cadence.

\- D… Darren … Lachance. »

Mon hésitation les firent rire.

« Woooh, me stoppa Cadence, reste calme, tu casse le rythme. »

Et il se mit à battre un certain rythme en bougeant la tête. À moins que ce n'était celui de la musique qu'il écoutait dans son casque. Je me mis à les trouver très bizarres. À côté de nous, Victoria et son groupe riaient et parlaient forts, accompagnés du joueur de ukulélé. J'inspirai longuement. Peut être que cette soirée n'allait pas être si mal … On m'enfonça un coude dans les côtes, qui me fit sursauter.

« Regarde ! Le soleil se couche. »

Cadence se leva, je le suivis par réflexe, et il s'avança jusqu'à la ligne de sable mouillé. Quelques personnes nous suivirent. Au loin, loin, très loin, l'énorme boule de feu venait d'être partiellement engloutie par l'océan. Les quelques nuages dans le ciel se coloraient de bleu, de rose, de violet, et ils se reflétaient dans les vagues calmes de la mer. Une colonne rougeoyante étendait un bras immense vers nous, et plus le soleil était engloutis, plus l'eau se teintait de sang. Lentement, la lumière décroissait dans notre silence respectueux, jusqu'à disparaître. Je fus le premier à rouvrir la bouche.

« Les couchers de soleil ne sont pas les mêmes en ville … »

Avant de le regretter et me mordre la langue. Depuis quand j'exposai mon avis comme ça ? Quelqu'un à côté de moi rit et me frotta énergiquement la tête. Éberlué, je lui lançai un regard, mais il s'était déjà retourné vers les autres. Dans l'obscurité, je ne vis que la touffe de ses cheveux … Roses. Des crépitements sonores s'élevèrent dans l'air derrière nous sur la plage. Le tas de bois venait de s'embraser au milieu des cris de joie et des notes de musique. Tous commencèrent à former un demi-cercle tassé en face du grand feu. Cadence m'invita à m'installer avec eux à un bout du demi-cercle, près du feu, et la chaleur me détendit. Juste en face de moi, à quelques mètres, Victoria et Sue s'installèrent avec quelques filles, encadrées de garçons. Je les observai du coin de l'oeil en rougissant. Au centre, trois personnes firent jouer la guitare, le ukulélé et le tambourin. L'ambiance s'installa bien vite. J'arrivai à discuter et à rire avec certaines de ces personnes que je ne connaissais pas, pris d'une soudaine hausse de confiance en moi. De toute façon, Cadence me reprenait à chacune de mes hésitations, se plaignant de la musique que je faisais. Ils parlèrent du collège, des cours, des dernières modes ridicules de leur région, du temps, des vagues, ils parlèrent même de football, et de temps en temps je regardais brièvement du côté des filles. Et puis, après un de mes nombreux coups d'oeil, une voix me chuchota à l'oreille :

« Tu veux sortir avec elle ? »

Je sursautai et appuyai sur mes jambes pour faire un demi-tour, le cul est les pieds enfoncés dans le sable. Je me retrouvai en face d'un visage familier, mais que je ne reconnu absolument pas immédiatement.

«Pardon !?

\- Ben, Sue - il la désigna du menton -, tu veux sortir avec elle ?

\- Qu … Qu … Quoi !? »

L'autre sembla observer ma réaction un moment, mais finit par rire et me frotter le haut du la tête.

« T'es long à la détente, c'est mignon. »

Je le reconnaissais ! Les cheveux roses, la peau basanée, et les yeux bleus sombres, avec des lunettes de natation vissées sur le crâne, c'était le surfeur de l'autre jour ! Et celui qui m'avait déjà frotté la tête tout à l'heure. Je me calmai en me rasseyant correctement, et lui lançai un regard noir :

« T'es qui, au fait ? »

Cadence, qui nous observait du coin de l'oeil, rit.

« C'est Hurley Kane, répondit-il à la place de l'intéressé, le mâle dominant de cette plage.

\- Enchanté ! minauda-t-il avec un grand sourire et un air exagéré, rentrant dans le jeu de son ami.

\- Et lui c'est Darren, continua Cadence avec un geste vers moi, c'est le cousin de Victoria Vanguard. Il vient de la ville. »

Le Hurley en question n'y répondit rien, mais je vis dans le regard amusé qu'il me lançait qu'il avait parfaitement compris d'où je venais. Je l'ignorai, lui et sa question gênante, en me retournant vers les joueurs de musique. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau pratiquement collé à mon dos, il continuait à me parler dans l'oreille.

« Si tu veux flirter, c'est pas à une distance de 5m que tu y parviendras …

\- De quoi tu parles ? Ne me colle pas ! »

J'entendis les autres rigoler. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui pouvait les faire rire à ce point !? L'autre taré posa carrément son menton sur mon épaule, et cette fois la gêne m'envahit des orteils aux oreilles.

« C'est le bizutage du nouveau, se contenta d'expliquer Cadence, ça va lui passer, t'inquiète. »

Quel nouveau !? Ils avaient mal compris que je n'étais là que pour les vacances, et que je ne reviendrais jamais. Je virai l'autre d'un violent coup d'épaule, captant au passage les regards sur moi de Sue et Victoria, amusées. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Vous avez un problème, on bizute pas un type qui passe en coup de vent et que vous ne reverrez jamais, je ne suis pas dans vos délires gays chelous ! »

Suite à quoi je me levai. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives, je n'allais pas rester avec eux alors que je venais de les engueuler. Et je n'allais sûrement pas non plus aller m'asseoir avec ma cousine, où je ne connaissais personne d'autre. Sourcils froncés, j'enjambai les autres et m'éloignai du feu de camps. Je n'avais pas réfléchis à où aller, mes jambes me conduisirent d'elles-même aux rochers où j'avais fait la connaissance de …

« Darren ! »

… Cadence ? Hurley et lui courraient vers moi. Pendant un millième de seconde, je me sentis plutôt heureux qu'il se soit souvenu de mon nom, mais la gêne revint en force lorsque j'aperçus l'autre présomptueux aux cheveux roses.

« Darren, souffla Cadence quand il fut presque arrivé à mon niveau, Hurley voulait …

\- Laisse, je vais lui parler. » et il lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait repartir.

Sans entendre mon cri intérieur de supplice, Cadence hocha la tête et fit demi tour en se retournant fréquemment. En tentant vainement de retrouver le violent élan de courage qui m'avait animé l'instant d'avant, j'affrontai les yeux de Hurley. Bon Dieu, que ce crétin était grand ! Après un moment de silence, il baissa les yeux par terre et passa une main sur sa nuque. J'étais fasciné par son air gêné.

« Je … Euh, je suis désolé. Pour ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal … »

Je pinçai les lèvres en laissant mes yeux dériver vers la plage et le feu de camp. Je crevais de chaud et de honte c'était plutôt moi qui avais réagis trop violemment, stressé par toutes ces nouvelles têtes, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se sente si mal pour ça.

« C'est pas grave. » finis-je par lâcher, un peu sèchement, mais avec un semblant de sourire. « J'ai pas très bien réagis non plus … »

Hurley me tendit alors une main que je fixai sans comprendre.

« Amis ? Ça te va ? »

Pardon, je suis un crétin long à la détente qui ne comprend pas que quand une main sauvage apparaît devant lui, c'est pour la serrer, c'est ce qu'on appelait une 'poignée de main'. Je tendit alors soudainement la mienne aussi, en hochant la tête. Mon sursaut le fit rire, et il m'enserra le cou de son bras sans entendre mes protestations.

Le reste de la soirée passa trop rapidement, et je n'ai plus repensé une fois aux filles.

* * *

« Darren …. »

Quelque chose me chatouillait le nez, mais je gardais les yeux obstinément fermés, à la recherche des brides de souvenirs de la soirée d'avant-hier. Je ne voulais plus aucune réalité autre que celle où j'étais assis à côté d'un feu de camp, avec la musique, les rires, et …

« Darren ! »

Merde. Ma cousine. Je ne réagis pas assez vite, et me retrouvai la face dans la poussière en moins de deux.

« /TP/MON LIT ! » hurlai-je dans un désespoir total.

Bras croisés, Tori me regardait d'un air mauvais, les joues rouges, mais elle me laissa me relever.

« Darren tu abuses. Tu as déjà dormis toute la journée d'hier ! me reprocha-t-elle d'une voix cinglante, à cause de toi je n'ai pas pu sortir !

\- Désolé, désolé …

\- Vraiment, c'est méchant, je t'accueille chez moi, et …

\- J'ai dis désolé, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me rattraper ? »

Elle me regarda de travers, peu sûre de ma sincérité. Pourtant elle haussa les épaules, et retrouva vite son sourire et l'assurance de la fille qui avait tout prévu.

« Présente-moi Hurley !

\- Sérieusement ? rigolai-je en passant les mains dans mes cheveux, j'étais sûr que tu connaissais déjà tous les garçons du coin … - grimace - Ne me dis pas que tu as jeté ton dévolu sur Hurley … »

Et je la vis rire à gorge déployée, un rire, pourtant innocent, qui me glaça le sang. Le rire de celle qui savait quelque chose en plus …

« Hurley ? Sûrement pas ! C'est le petit copain de Sue ! »

… Hein ?

* * *

 _Ohohohh, promis l'histoire va commencer à démarrer maintenant, doucement, doucement ... Merciii d'avoir lu !  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Hiiiiiii un jour de retard, désoléééééee, je me suis faite kidnapper. Encore pleins de merci à ceux qui lisent, aux stats qui grimpent et OH MON DIEU qu'est-ce que ça me fait stresser ... Merci aux reviews, de l'amour pour vous !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

« Oui, je sors avec Hurley depuis plusieurs mois déjà. »

Sue sirotait tranquillement son cocktail à la table du bar où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller. Piqué de curiosité, j'avais accepté de sortir dehors avec Tori, et à peine nous étions assis que j'avais bombardé Sue de ma question.

« Mais je croyais que tu ne le connaissais pas bien …

-Oui ! - elle rit - J'ai agis comme ça pour m'amuser, et voir la réaction de Tori.

\- Je l'ai su il n'y a pas longtemps, à la soirée, quand on vous observait.

\- Nous … Observer ?

\- Hurley et toi, s'exclama Tori avec une mine enjouée, vous nous faisiez beaucoup rire ! »

Je piquait du nez en rougissant. Sérieusement, il fallait que ça tombe sur moi … Soudainement, je me rappelais de quelque chose, et me redressai.

« Mais, Tori, pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Sue, pour Hurley ? »

Je me pris alors un magistral coup de pied dans le tibia, et dus me mordre la lèvre pour éviter de crier. Tori rougissait et regardait la mer à sa gauche, évitant soigneusement nos regards. Sue ne s'en formalisa pas et rit.

Une bonne heure plus tard je décidai de m'enfuir lorsqu'elles m'annoncèrent que les garçons allaient venir, 'les garçons' comprenant Cadence et Hurley. Mais un certain coup de blues pesait sur mes épaules, qui me déprima, et me conduit à marcher au bord de l'eau Je commençai à me fasciner pour les grains de sable, ce qui me changea les idées. Ça me changea tellement les idées que quand je relevai la tête, j'étais arrivé au niveau de la crique de l'autre soir. Je m'arrêtai, un peu ahuris. Au milieu du sable, à moitié dans l'eau, un surfeur était allongé sur le dos. Je me rapprochai lentement de lui, sourcils froncés … Jusqu'à reconnaître ses cheveux roses. Alors, discrètement, je me mis à reculer …

« Dareeen, je t'ai vu ! »

Je me figeai en sentant mon ventre se retourner. La chose dans le sable bougea, s'assit, et se mit debout. Avec ses lunettes de natation vissées sur les yeux et pleines de sable, je me demandais vraiment comment il avait fait pour me 'voir'. Arrivé à mon niveau, il s'épousseta le torse.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu cherchais l'harmonie avec le sable ? » je me traitai intérieurement d'idiot.

« En fait … J'ai fuis le café, mh …

\- Tu étais avec quelqu'un ?

\- Ouaip. Tori, et … Ta … Copine ? »

Il y eut un moment de blanc, comme si il réfléchissait à quelque chose, avant qu'il ne se frappe le front avec la paume de sa main. J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Merde ! C'est vrai ! Elle m'avait demandé de venir la voir au bar ! - il me regarda comme il venait à peine de m'apercevoir - Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi donc ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, j'ai fuis …

\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Viens avec moi ! »

Il passa son bras sur mes épaules pour m'attraper fermement. Coincé sous les muscles de ses épaules de lui frappai le dos. Ça ne sembla pas le déranger, et il marcha dans la direction opposée d'où je venais. Au bout de quelques mètres, par risque d'étouffement, je capitulai, et il me lâcha. On marcha côte à côte le long de la plage. Comme le silence me pesait, et qu'aucun sujet ne me venait à l'esprit, je commençai à me sentir gêné. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de mon pantacourt je faisais jouer mes doigts. À un moment Hurley alla frapper du dos de la main ma poche, stoppant net le jeu de mes doigts.

« Hey, qu'est ce qui te fait autant stresser ? C'est ce qui t'a fait partir du bar ?

\- Oui, pardon, je ne sais pas … Peut être. »

Meilleure réponse possible, très construite, très suffisante.

« C'est ta cousine ?

\- Hein ? Non …

\- Oh, je sais ! » son ton avait perdu un octave, et je sentis mon coeur se serrer en comprenant qu'il avait vraiment deviné. « Sue ? »

Je marmonnai.

« Tu as appris qu'on sortait ensembles, c'est ça ? - petit rire - Pardon, j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, pendant la fête.

\- T'inquiète, elle avait fait semblant de ne pas te connaître elle aussi de son côté pour taquiner Victoria. »

Alors que jusqu'ici Hurley gardait le regard fixé sur l'horizon, il se tourna vers moi, l'air étonné.

« Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Elle ne lui en a parlé que pendant la fête, justement. »

Je vis le visage de Hurley se fermer. C'était bizarre de voir ce genre d'expression venant de lui, et ça m'inquiétai. On continua de marcher en silence jusqu'à ce que la plage principale et le bar soient en vue. Je m'arrêtai, les yeux fixés au sol.

« Excuse, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller … »

Hurley me regarda un peu bizarrement, puis il lança un coup d'oeil au bar, et il sembla comprendre quelque chose de formidable.

« Ouais, t'as raison, moi non plus.

\- Hein ? Mais et Sue ?

\- J'ai dis : moi non plus. »

Il m'attrapa alors le poignet me traîna en direction du village. Je ne résistai pas. Je m'en foutais. Et je me rappelai bien vite que je n'étais jamais allé visiter le village. En fait, je n'étais jamais allé dans un village en bord de mer, tout simplement. Je l'avouai à Hurley et il rit à gorge déployée, comme si il n'avait plus ri depuis des années. Ca me fit plaisir de le voir ainsi. Et il entreprit de me montrer chaque recoin du village. Je m'émerveillais à la simple vue de la fontaine en pierre vieillie au milieu d'une rue piétonne, chose qu'on ne voyait jamais en ville. Je parlai de la ville à Hurley. Il m'écoutait en riant ou en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'avais jamais autant parler sans balbutier, parmi mes amis du lycée on m'aurait déjà coupé la parole depuis longtemps. On alla acheter des canettes à un distributeur, et on s'assit au pied de la fontaine pour les boire.

« Tu as pris quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas … Un truc bizarre avec du lait, je crois. »

Il m'arracha la cannette des mains pour en boire une gorgée

« C'est du litchi, non ? grimaça-t-il en me rendant la cannette.

\- Et toi, tu as pris quoi ?

\- Tu veux goûter ? »

Je m'apprêtais à prendre sa cannette, mais j'éloignai soudainement mes mains.

« C'est chaud !

\- Aha ! Oui, tout le monde trouva ça bizarre, mais c'est bon en été de boire des boissons chaudes. »

Je lui lançai un regard dubitatif en portant ma cannette à mes lèvres.

« Au fait, tu voulais vraiment sortir avec Sue ? »

Étranglement. Toux. Profonde inspiration.

« Non pas vraiment … Je pense que j'étais curieux à son propos parce qu'elle a été gentille avec moi. Mais je me suis rendu compte que vous étiez tous un peu comme ça dans la région. »

Hurley eut un petit rire.

« On craque pour les filles gentilles ?

\- Crétin. » et je lui collai un poing sur l'épaule sans grande conviction.

Le portable de Hurley sonna plusieurs fois, mais il se contentait de refuser tous les appels sans un regard vers le destinataire. Et mes tentatives pour savoir ce qu'il le chiffonnait n'y faisait rien. Au final il décida d'aller au bar à midi. Il n'y avait presque plus peronne parmi ses amis, juste Cadence, Tori et Suzette, toujours fidèles au poste. Avant d'entrer, il me souffla « Éloigne Victoria et Cadence avec toi, je dois parler à Sue. » et je déglutis, tandis que nous avancions sur la terrasse. Sa demande avait une connotation de tragédie.

« Hey, Tori, ne me frappe pas, mais les parents veulent manger avec nous ce midi, je crois. »

Elle me regarda en battant des paupières, tandis que Hurley et Sue avaient déjà commencé un échange par signes. Ce fut Cadence qui se leva en premier, plus malin, et partit à ma suite. Tori me regarda partir, regarda Sue, puis croisa le regard noir de Hurley, et elle s'enfuit.

Cadence, Tori et moi montâmes au sommet de la dune, et nous allâmes nous asseoir dans le sable. Tori avait l'air inquiète, elle me fixa intensément jusqu'à ce que je me décide à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je ne sais rien !

\- Darreeeen, rouspéta-t-elle en tirant sur mon tee-shirt.

\- Sérieusement ! Il ne m'a parlé de rien !

\- Je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. » nous coupa Cadence en regardant le bas de la dune.

Torie et moi étions pendus à ses lèvres.

« C'est très simple en fait : Suzette tourne beaucoup autour des autres garçons, quand ils sont très mignons, et c'est pas que Hurley est jaloux, mais lorsqu'il fait pareil en se rapprochant d'une fille, elle lui fait une scène. Et Sue a tendance à cacher le fait qu'elle sorte avec Hurley pour pouvoir s'amuser, ça l'énerve un peu depuis. De toute façon je ne vois pas trop pourquoi ils sont en couple, ils sont tous les deux du genre à avoir une moyenne de partenaires beaucoup trop élevée par an. Ce qui leur ferait du bien c'est d'arrêter de sortir avec n'importe qui, trouver quelqu'un de vraiment important. Mais bon, souvent si Hurley largue sa copine … Et c'est ce qu'il risque de se passer, c'est qu'il a trouvé mieux ailleurs. On peut toujours espérer. »

Sur ce, je vis ma cousine rougir, et trépigner légèrement dans le sable. Je fis une grimace. Est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse ?

Cadence nous quitta, et on partit à la ville pour manger. Bien sûr, je me pris un coup de pied lorsqu'elle découvrit que je lui avais mentis en disant que les parents nous attendaient.

* * *

 _-waves-_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ouuuuiii, chapitre à l'heure ! Ça va être difficile de les sortir à jour avec la rentrée et mon BTS ahahah !_

 _Encore pleins de merci à ceux qui lisent, ceux qui suivent, et ceux qui commentent !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

Je m'étais enfermé dans ma chambre, et étais en train de ruminer mes pensées, lorsque j'entendis Victoria rentrer dans ma chambre. Par réflexe de protection je me recroquevillai dans mon lit et mis mes bras sur la tête. Mais rien ne vint. Je me redressai, et découvris sur le pas de la porte une Victoria en pleurs. Paniqué, je sautai au pied du lit et m'approchai doucement vers elle.

« Hey, Tori, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es blessée ? Tu … Tu t'es disputée avec Sue ? Tu peux m'en parler... »

Elle eut plusieurs hoquets, et un gros sanglot, en essuyant incessamment son visage plein de larmes avant de gémir :

« Je – me – suis – p – pris … Un – ra – ra … Un râteau ! » avant de repartir dans une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Je la regardai, plein de perplexité.

« Hein ?

\- Un râteau crétin ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Mais de qui ? balbutiai-je, incrédule.

\- À ton avis ... » marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Une partie de mon petit monde s'écroula autour de moi. Attends, je me suis enfermé pour réfléchir pendant combien de temps ? Un coup d'oeil furtif m'apprit qu'il était seize heures passées. Je pris alors Tori par les épaules, et la fit s'asseoir à même le sol, sur le tapis.

« Raconte. » lui ordonnai-je d'un air grave.

Elle renifla, et fit une moue gênée.

« Tout de suite après manger j'ai filé en douce, et je suis allée au bar. Sue y était encore, on a discuté. Elle m'a bien confirmé que Hurley et elle n'étaient plus ensembles, parce qu'il avait une préférence pour quelqu'un d'autre. Alors … Alors Sue m'a souris … Et m'a dis de tenter ma chance. »

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. J'était persuadé que Sue savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait et avait prévu que ça se terminerait ainsi.

« Mais … Quand Hurley m'a rejetée, il m'a dis … Qu'il ne pourrait jamais sortir avec moi … Mais parce qu'il pensait avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui comptait vraiment, vraiment pour lui … Et ça, ça fait mal … Parce que ce n'est pas moi ... »

Je me relevai, l'air décidé. J'ordonnai à Tori de manger un grand pot de pâte à tartiner, ou une tablette de chocolat, en regardant le plus con des anime trouvable sur l'Internet, et je quittai la pièce, laissant ma cousine étourdie par ma soudaine détermination. Je sortis de la maison, dévalai la dune de sable, et marchai à grands pas vers le café, restaurant, bar où nous allions toujours - et où nous étions ce matin encore tout juste. J'y trouvai Suzette, seule, toute pensante, qui avait encore aux lèvres son verre vide. Quand elle me vit, son visage s'éclaira, et elle m'offrit un grand sourire.

« Darren ! Hey, tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi, toi ? Alors sache que je suis désormais liiiibre comme l'air, et elle rigola sans trop se prendre elle-même au sérieux.

\- Après ce que tu as fais, ne pense même pas recevoir une once de sympathie de ma part - son sourire s'effaça - Pourquoi est-ce que tu as poussé Victoria à se prendre un râteau !? C'était pour te sentir infiniment supérieure, toi qui as réussis à sortir avec le coq de votre basse-cour ? Ou juste parce que tu voulais te défouler sur quelqu'un ?

\- Quoi ? Non … Non, je pensais sincèrement qu'il voulait sortir avec elle … Comme il me parlait tout le temps d'elle …

\- C'était idiot alors. »

Je commençais à me détourner, mais Sue me héla une dernière fois.

« Tu n'es pas le Darren que j'ai rencontré il y a quatre jours. »

Je l'ignorai, et sortis de l'établissement. Mais sa phrase résonna dans ma poitrine en heurtant chaque paroi de ma cage thoracique, en faisant flancher mes jambes. J'étais parti vers la mer, là où j'étais sûr de trouver Hurley, mais mes genoux lâchèrent et je m'écrasai dans le sable. Cette soudaine dose d'adrénaline m'avait déjà épuisé mentalement, je n'y croyais pas… Je me mis à rire de moi dans le vent, les bras ballants. Au final je m'assis en tailleurs dans le sable, et regardai les surfeurs au loin. Je savais que si je voyais Hurley, ma rage allait revenir, pour le moment je n'avais juste pas la force de le chercher. Sur l'horizon le soleil se mettait à décliner, mais j'avais l'impression de pouvoir rester ici des heures durant. La plage, les terrasses étaient vides, c'était l'heure de battement entre quatre heures et le repas du soir. Hurley finit par sortir de l'eau, juste devant moi, sa planche sous le bras. Je le vis enlever ses lunettes, me reconnaître, avancer vers moi avec un grand sourire. Encore un grand sourire. Ils sont tous cons ici ou quoi. Je me levai lorsqu'il arriva à mon niveau, et le regardai dans les yeux. C'est vrai que j'avais dis que ma rage risquait de revenir en le voyant …

Le coup de poing partit tout seul.

Il atterrit dans sa mâchoire, pas avec énormément de puissance, mais assez pour le faire reculer d'un pas, et lui faire lâcher sa planche. De peur de perdre tout mon courage devant ces yeux qui crevaient d'incompréhension, je débitai :

« Ça, c'est de la part de Victoria, et de Suzette ! Pour te rentrer dans le crâne qu'on ne joue pas avec les sentiments d'une fille. »

Maintenant je commençai à culpabiliser et à me sentir mal. Je me détournai vivement, laissant l'autre seul, et commençai à partir où le vent me porterait, en frappant le sable de mes baskets. Si je commençais à m'excuser pour mon coup de poing, tous mes efforts auront été inutiles. Et c'est ce que j'aurais été capable de faire. En marchant, toutes mes pensée s'envolèrent petit à petit. Je ne voulais pas rentrer. Je voulais aller dans la crique, m'allonger, et espérer très fort qu'Hurley finisse par y apparaître, s'asseoir à côté de moi, pour qu'on puisse discuter, et moi m'excuser.

Trucs de gonzesses.

Je passai sur la mince bande de sable qui séparait la crique du reste du monde, et jetai un coup d'oeil en repérage. Assis sur les rochers, un casque rose se balançait en rythme. Je m'avançai, surpris de trouver Cadence ici. Dans le silence des plus lourd, je m'assis à côté de lui.

Et on resta ainsi.

Jusqu'à ce que le soir tomba. Une fois que le soleil eut disparut derrière la ligne d'horizon, Cadence se leva.

« Tu as vraiment frappé Hurley ? »

Il me fallut un moment avant de me rappeler que, même dans ces régions, le portable existait.

« Oui. Tu veux me sermonner ? »

Il rit.

« Non, pas moi. Mais ça me fait un peu bizarre d'apprendre qu'un noobie des vagues qui est là depuis quatre jours a frappé Hurley Kane.

\- Il est exactement ce que je déteste, prétentieux, fanfaron, trop sympathique pour que ça paraisse sincère, idiot, il sort avec n'importe qui, et il te fait un grand sourire quand il te croise juste après avoir foutu un râteau à ta cousine - je marmonnai -, et il a vraiment fait pleurer Tori …

\- Si tu te justifie, c'est que tu regrettes.

\- J'ai attendu presque deux heures sur la plage sous le soleil, pour lui en mettre une. »

Cadence me fit un grand sourire, et pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, il enleva son casque.

« Ton rythme est devenu bon, Darren. »

Je n'ai jamais compris cette histoire de rythme avec Cadence, mais ça me fit plaisir, et je lui souris. Il commença à ranger son casque, en regardant le sable.

« Je pars bientôt, murmurai-je avec un rire léger, il ne me reste que trois jours pour recadrer Hurley. » Cadence ne dit rien, mais je le vis pincer les lèvres. « Et il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre apparemment ? Encore ?

\- Darren, euh …

\- Si il est vraiment tombé amoureux, j'aimerais que ça ne soit pas réciproque, au moins il comprendra la douleur de toutes les filles qu'il a traité n'importe comment !

\- Il faut que tu saches quelques chose …

\- Oui ? »

Et je compris que si Cadence avait enlevé son casque, c'était parce que ce qu'il avait à me dire ne pouvait être appliqué à aucun rythme existant.

« Il y a une raison au fait que Hurley ne soit jamais sérieux avec les filles … »

Je me mis à retenir ma respiration.

« Il n'aime pas vraiment les filles…

\- Il est gay. »

La déduction venait de moi, elle était venue d'elle même, comme si tout devenait subitement évident.

« Ouaip. »

* * *

 _Bon bon boon, j'espère que je ne déçois persoooonne ... !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Alleeeez, le petit retard de la rentrée ... Hihihiiii ! Sincérement, je viens de rentrer en BTS, et j'ai plutôt peur d'enchaîner les retards sur les chapitres ... Je ferais mon maximum, mode warrior activé !_

 _Encore une fois, merci de suivre, de lire, de commentaire, et bienvenu aux nouveaux, ça fait super plaisir !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

Ce fut Cadence qui finit par m'ordonner de rentrer en entendant mon ventre gargouiller de façon pitoyable. Voyant mon hésitation, il m'assura fermement qu'à cette heure-ci, je ne risquais ni de croiser ni Sue, ni Hurley. Je m'élançai donc sur la plage, très mollement, toujours secoué par mon accès de colère. Ma tête foisonnait d'idées, j'avais un essaim dans le crâne, et pour y échapper je me mis à détailler chaque morceau de paysage, barrière, maison, transat, qui me passait sous les yeux à ma droite. Mais bien sûr on n'y pouvait rien, notre cerveau reprenait forcément le dessus …

Hurley, homosexuel ? Genre, homosexuel affirmé, ou c'est juste une passe ? Et puis, si il est sortis avec autant de filles c'est plutôt bisexuel non ? Il a déjà eu un petit ami ? Il l'a déjà … Fait !? Je me frappai le front avec la paume de ma main. Ce que la curiosité pouvait être lourde parfois. Mais les questions de pure curiosité chassées, les interrogations parfaitement futiles remisées dans un coin, deux questions tournaient sous mes yeux …

Alors la personne dont il était tombé amoureux et qui l'avait poussé à larguer Sue et à rejeter Victoria était un garçon ?

Et si c'était moi ?

J'en étais là, à me répéter « Non non non non non non non non non. » d'un air buté lorsque j'arrivai à la villa. Les adultes préparaient à manger. Victoria était affalée dans le canapé, et me fixa longuement, une boîte de chocolats sur les genoux. Elle en était barbouillée partout sur les joues. Sans pouvoir me retenir, j'éclatai de rire.

* * *

Je ne dormis pas une seule seconde avant que le soleil ne décida de se lever, au petit matin. La même question revenait, mais je m'étais mis à décortiquer la situation avec minutie, à grands coups de « Et si c'était le cas …. », « Et si ce n'était pas le cas, qui d'autre ? », « Et si c'était le cas, comment agir ? », et cette question me renvoyait à chaque fois au moment où mon poing avait atterris dans la mâchoire inférieure de Hurley, et son regard à ce moment là : l'incompréhension, la surprise, et la douleur … J'enfouis mon visage dans mes deux mains en gémissant et tournant dans mon lit. J'avais envie de sortir et courir retourner m'asseoir sur le sable de la plage pour l'attendre et m'excuser platement. La fatigue m'écrasa. J'entendais déjà les adultes s'affairer au rez-de-chaussée lorsque le sommeil me happa.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Tori était là et me fixait. Je remerciai rapidement le ciel d'être toujours allongé dans mon lit, sain et sauf.

« Une journée très productive, apparemment, me reprocha-t-elle d'un air pincé.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Dix-sept heures et quelques … »

Et je crevais de faim. Mais Tori coupa à toute tentative d'aller me sustenter en s'asseyant sur le lit, avec l'air de celle qui allait te raconter pas mal de choses.

« Moi, je suis sortie !

\- Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- J'ai d'abord vu Suzette. Elle se sentait coupable et s'est excusée, mais elle m'a bien expliqué qu'elle pensait sincèrement que j'avais une chance, parce que Hurley avait beaucoup parlé de nous depuis notre arrivée. Et comme ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient ensembles, que ça fonctionnait assez bien, c'était trop soudain. »

Je déglutis, mal à l'aise.

« Et juste après midi les garçons faisaient du surf, alors on est allées leur faire un coucou. Ça se passe bien entre Hurley et Sue c'est chouette, ils sont restés bons amis.

\- Et Hurley allait bien ? demandai-je un peu trop frénétiquement.

\- Alors c'est vraiment toi qui l'as frappé ! » s'était-elle écriée. Elle me regardait avec un mélange de contemplation et d'un air outré, ma moue embêtée lui donna sa réponse.

« Il a un petit bleu au menton, mais ça ne lui fait pas plus mal que ça. Il rigolait et faisait l'idiot comme d'habitude. Il ne m'a pas parlé de toi, par contre Cadence m'a demandé des nouvelles. »

Je souris, touché que lui ait pensé à moi. Mon ventre gargouilla.

« Viens avec nous, s'exclama Tori lorsqu'elle entendit mon estomac, ils sont encore sur la plage là et ils voulaient passer le début de soirée dans le village à manger des dorayakis ! Allez, tu ne vas pas gâcher tes derniers jours ici ! »

Je me levai, je ne voulais absolument pas sortir, mais l'argument de Tori me taraudait. Après-demain nous repartions en ville, et moi je gâchais mes journées à dormir. Alors qu'il fallait absolument que je sorte, que j'aille leur parler, m'excuser, m'expliquer. Si je repartais en ayant passé les deux derniers jours enfermé dans ma grande chambre, sans revoir Hurley, Cadence, ou Sue, j'allais le regretter. Et j'allais me faire haïr par Victoria.

« D'accord … » soupirai-je.

Je partis me laver rapidement, enfilai un haut et mon short de bain et suivis Tori dehors le long de la dune de sable. En la dévalant, je vis le petit rassemblement de jeunes un peu plus loin, assis par terre sur la plage. Ils parlaient fort et gesticulaient beaucoup.

« Mes lunettes ! m'écriai-je en comprenant pourquoi j'étais incapable de reconnaître qui était assis.

\- Ah non on ne fera pas demi-tour, bougonna Tori sèchement, tu te débrouilleras sans. Je sais que tu vois de près sans ! »

Je ronchonnai dans ma barbe, lui marmonnant qu'elle ne savait pas ce que c'était et que à sa place elle serait déjà retournée les chercher. Je du alors attendre que l'on soit assez proche pour commencer à reconnaître les statures, la couleur des cheveux, entre les étrangers et ceux que j'avais déjà aperçu à la soirée. Quelques noms me revenaient en mémoire : Tom, Mackenzie, Hector, Dora, Joston, etc … Il y avait Suzette aussi, reconnaissable entre tous, ainsi que Cadence, mais aucun signe de l'autre fou.

« Hurley est déjà au village, il nous rejoint là-bas. » justifia immédiatement Cadence lorsque j'arrivai à son niveau, à mon attention. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais cette justification me donna le sale goût qu'elle semblait signifier beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne devrait.

Sue me fit un signe, et j'allai m'accroupir à côté d'elle. Elle se rapprocha, voulant me parler discrètement.

« Victoria t'a parlé ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas elle m'a tout expliqué. Je suis désolé. »

Elle me sourit alors à pleines dents, rassurée. Je ris à mon tour, en l'imaginant craindre que je ne lui mette à elle aussi un coup de poing. Non, elle devait simplement vraiment se sentir coupable, et ne voulait que se faire pardonner.

Une fois tout le monde salué, le petit groupe se leva, et marcha nonchalamment vers le centre du village. Cadence s'était mis à côté de moi, mais il portait à nouveau son casque et battait vivement le rythme de la musique, yeux mi-clos. Je l'observai du coin de l'oeil, repassant en boucle la discussion de la veille au soir, et crevant d'envie de lui poser 4,5 kg de questions. Sue vint soudainement me coller, agrippant mon bras.

« Alors tu as frappé Hurley ? »

Des paires d'yeux très intéressés se tournèrent d'emblée vers moi, tout sourire.

« Mais pas fort, tentai-je de justifier.

\- Le fait est là ! ria-t-elle joyeusement, ça a fait beaucoup de bruit !

\- Mais ne t'en veux pas parce que tout le monde te tanne avec ça, enchaîna une personne que je ne connaissais pas, on est juste surpris parce que Hurley est le genre de type qui paraît intouchable.

\- À toujours faire l'idiot, compléta Cadence.

\- À esquiver les situations difficiles ou les sujets sérieux. » finit Victoria les yeux au ciel.

J'étais tout penaud, face à leurs descriptions de Hurley. Ils avaient l'air de dire que c'était un tel crétin que même si je l'avais frappé gratuitement, c'était justifiable. La situation était paradoxal, puisque je commençai à me sentir encore plus coupable et décidé à m'excuser. Mon sang se glaça quand je me mis à imaginer un Hurley qui m'ignorait, froid et vexé.

« Non ! » m'exclamai-je à voix haute.

À côté de moi, Cadence me regarda, et se mit à rire.

« Je … je voulais dire, non, enfin oui c'est un idiot, mais non ce n'est pas seulement ça, il doit manquer de … De maturité ? »

Pour toute réponse Cadence me colla une pichenette sur le front.

« Ton rythme. »


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir ! Un chapitre à l'heure, wow ! Mais premier chapitre écris moins d'une semaine à l'avance ; j'espère que la qualité ne s'en fera pas ressentir ... J'ai essayé de respecter au maximum les personnages dans ce chapitre, comme on rentre dans des pavés un peu chiant où Darren se pose pleins pleins de questions ahhaha !_

 _Encore pleins de merci de suivre cette fiction, de lire et de commenter. Et bienvenue aux nouveaux !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

Effectivement, Hurley nous attendait en ville au niveau du bassin dans le centre, en short de bain et chemise ouverte. Sans gêne, Sue alla le voir et referma sa chemise en râlant. Leur complicité m'abasourdie, rajoutant au mal être grandissant qui secouait mon ventre. Après avoir déglutis, je saluai de loin Hurley. Il me rendit un immense sourire, qui finit par me faucher les jambes. En me voyant vaciller, Cadence rit : « Il ne t'en veut pas, ça ne t'a pas fait du bien qu'à toi de l'avoir remis en place. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, en me rappelant que mon coup de poing était surtout venu de la colère pour avoir rejeté Tori, mais qu'au final je n'avais pas tant d'arguments. Tout le groupe resta un moment au centre à discuter, certains allèrent acheter des boissons à des distributeurs, d'autres s'assirent au bord du bassin. Gêné avec cette histoire de coup de poing, je me refusais à approcher le cercle d'amis formé autour de Hurley qui était malgré tout composé de Tori, Sue et Cadence. Au final, je me retrouvais assez seul au milieu de tous les autres avec lesquels je n'avais pas tant discuté que ça, grand asocial que je restais. Suivant Tom et Joston comme un mouton, j'allai avec eux acheter une boisson au distributeur. Sans trop savoir quel délire me frappait, je me retrouvai avec une canette de café au lait brûlante dans les mains. Fatigué, j'allai m'asseoir sur le bord d'un trottoir, finalement un peu à l'écart. Mais dans un éclat de conscience qui tordit mon coeur de douleur, je vis Hurley s'avancer vers moi.

« Darren. »

Sa voix répandit dans mon dos des décharges électriques qui montèrent jusque dans mon cerveau. Je me redressai lorsqu'il arriva à mon niveau et lançai :

« Je m'excuse ! » suivis d'un battement fabuleux des paupières du surfeur, complètement ahuris.

« Je venais te demander si tu m'en voulais encore … Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est chouette !

\- Mais bien sûr que je t'en veux, réagis-je vivement en voyant l'air dégagé de l'autre idiot.

\- Alors tu vas me frapper à nouveau ?

\- Non ! »

Puis je vis l'expression de Hurley, qui se retenait difficilement de sourire, et me sentis très bête.

« Tu te moque ! »

Quelques-uns autour de nous rigolèrent. Hurley me frotta les cheveux, tout sourire, et profita de ce contact pour me saisir le haut du crâne et me tirer discrètement à l'écart. J'eus trois petits hoquets de surprise. L'autre afficha une expression très sérieuse.

« Excuse-moi Darren d'avoir fait pleurer Victoria. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de jouer avec les filles.

\- Attends, non, je n'aurais pas du te frapper pour ça, Victoria a pleuré simplement parce que tu as été sincère.

\- C'est très touchant je trouve, de m'avoir filé ce sacré coup de poing pour ta cousine.

\- Aaah mais cesse de ressasser ça ! » me plaignis-je d'une voix aigu en enfonçant mon visage au creux de mes bras croisés.

Je le regardai s'accroupir en face de moi et prendre ma canette en main. Je piquai un far en voyant son expression.

« Une canette chaude en pleine été, hein ? » et il rit en prenant une gorgée.

Le groupe bougeait, alors il se leva sans rien dire de plus et retourna rejoindre ses amis. Mais j'avais vu l'éclat au fond de ses yeux, et je savais que ça l'avait rendu extrêmement heureux.

* * *

Le vendeur me tendit une barquette avec mon dorayaki accompagné d'une boule de glace vanille j'en salivais d'avance. La pâtisserie était encore chaude, je le sentais à travers le carton gras, j'hésitais à commencer à mordre dedans. Tous les autres avaient pris un dorayaki simple aux haricots rouges et le dévoraient déjà. Même si l'automne venait à peine de commencer, j'étais amusé de voir ces surfeurs avec une pâtisserie d'hiver. Hurley se rapprocha à petits pas curieux pour se pencher sur ma barquette. Sachant que c'était un gros mangeur, je m'éloignai.

« Ça a l'air bon …

\- C'est à moi.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'ils le faisaient avec de la glace.

\- J'en prends souvent, en fait ..

\- À la ville ? le ton curieux de Hurley me titilla.

\- Oui. Le vendeur m'a raconté qu'il venait d'une grande ville, parce qu'on a beaucoup de ces petits restaurateurs là-bas, les étudiants en raffolent en hiver. On en prend toujours à la sortie du lycée. »

Hurley profita de ma tirade pour me piquer de la glace. J'avais relâché ma garde. J'allais commencé à râler lorsque je vis son expression très pensive.

« La ville a l'air étonnante.

\- Tu n'y es jamais allé ?

\- Oui, mais en tant que touriste, quand j'y étais obligé. Je ne connais pas les grandes villes comme tu les connais.

\- Tu ne rate rien ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je suis curieux, je veux tout voir. J'aime mon village, mais je serais presque près à faire une année là-bas pour découvrir.

\- La mer et le grand air te manqueront, quand surferas-tu ?

\- Mmmh … Je trouverais bien !

\- Ne fais pas ça, tu vas changer et ressembler à tous les autres de la ville. Tu vas devenir un surfeur du Dimanche. »

Je vis dans ses yeux que cette expression l'avait heurté, mais il comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas ce que je pensais actuellement. Taquin, il me mit de la glace sur le nez et éclata de rire. J'essuyai mon nez rapidement, rouge de honte. Il repartit, content de lui, vers les autres.

En regardant son dos, je me rendis compte que sa présence me gênait, mais maintenant au delà du coup de poing. Ce dernier était jusque plutôt une bonne excuse. Les paroles de Cadence me revenaient encore et encore et je n'arrivais plus à me retenir de montrer de la réserve avec lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais sa présence me rendait bredouillant, réservé, complètement stupide. Et ça m'énervait.

« Je suis homophobe. » conclus-je à haute voix pour moi-même.

* * *

La journée se termina et je ne me rendis même pas compte que je n'avais pensé ni à Victoria, ni à Sue de toute l'après midi. Après le repas et la petite soirée avec la famille, je me retrouvai seul dans ma chambre, l'envie de dormir m'ayant complètement quitté après ma grasse (obèse) matinée. Je regardais le mur devant moi, assis sur mon lit. Je me balançais à droite, à gauche, à droite, à gauche, à droite, à gauche, à droite … J'avais envie de voir Hurley. Mais plus aucune excuse pour aller lui mettre un pain après de longues minutes d'attente. Juste le voir. Cherchais-je à prendre absolument contact avec lui pour me débarrasser de la culpabilité suite à mes réactions par rapport à son homosexualité ? Cette question était beaucoup trop longue et compliquée. Je me levai, descendis l'étage et m'enfuis discrètement de la maison.

Même si le soleil était couché, il faisait chaud dehors. Les lumières du village éclairaient la plage d'une faible lumière gris bleutée. J'enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches en soufflant. J'avais encore oublié mes lunettes. Je descendis sur la plage, mais ma poitrine me faisait tellement mal que je m'obligeai à m'asseoir. Tout ça me frustrait.

J'inspirai fort.

« Wow ! » commençai-je, « Ça a été une grande semaine ! Et dire que dans quelques jours je reprends les cours ! » j'eus soudainement un moment de mou, « Ça a été une grande semaine … Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant socialisé en si peu de temps ! Sérieusement, les gens ici sont vraiment gentils. Ou alors ce sont les gens de la ville qui sont des bêtes… » un pincement me prit le coeur, « Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Je n'ai pas envie de reprendre ma vie monotone. Je suis arrivé ici, j'ai rencontré Suzette et je l'ai trouvé magnifique, puis on est allés faire cette fête. Et j'ai rencontré Cadence. Et j'ai rencontré Hurley. La bonne humeur de ce crétin m'a fait du bien, et j'étais fasciné de voir qu'il pouvait être très sérieux aussi l'après midi de notre sortie dans le village... » je m'arrêtais parce que ma gorge se serrait : j'arrivais au sujet sensible, « Et j'ai appris qu'il aimait les hommes, qu'il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un – et que c'était rare. Mais c'est sûrement … - inspiration - moi. » je me mis à fourrager dans le sable, « Hurley a des sentiments pour moi, et je ne sais plus comment agir avec lui … Et là, j'ai envie de le voir ? Peut être parce que … Je l'apprécie bien. »

Je me tus. Parler me faisait du bien. Mes idées devinrent plus clair.

« Je l'apprécie comment ? Comme un ami, normalement. Mais non, je n'agis pas de la même manière avec Hurley qu'avec Cadence. Peut-être que la culpabilité du coup de poing me rend comme ça ? Non, je ne regrette pas mon geste. Pourtant il n'était pas plus justifié que si là je frappais Cadence, et rien qu'à imaginer ça je m'en veux. Je dois vraiment avoir un problème avec Hurley. »

Je savais que j'étais simple d'esprit, j'acceptais facilement les choses quand elles s'imposaient à moi j'étais juste très lent. Là, je me disais que je devais peut être considérer Hurley comme plus qu'un ami, pour être coincé ainsi.

« HORS DE QUESTION. »

Mais je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en me rendant compte que c'était très cruel pour le surfeur.

« Je suis mal à l'aise parce que je pense que Hurley a des sentiments pour moi. Mais je n'en suis pas non plus sûr. Et je suis troublé parce que cette perspective ne me dégoûte pas plus que ça. Très bien. »

Je me levai, tout léger. J'allais observer la suite des événements, en me disant que si Hurley tentait quelque chose, je n'allais pas le rejeter … Cette pensée me fit rougir et accélérer mon rythme cardiaque j'avais une nouvelle envie de hurler des contradictions au vent, des « NON » et des « JAMAIS » bafouillés d'un ado perdu.

Je regardai les lumières du village. Maintenant que ça allait mieux, avais-je toujours vraiment envie d'aller voir Hurley ? Et surtout, allais-je le faire ?

* * *

 _Le taux de 'Hurley' écris est extrêmement élevé dans ce chapitre diantre ..._

 _Merci d'avoir lu, surtout dites-moi si quelque chose vous choque ! C'était un chapitre difficile -grin-_


	7. Chapter 7

_Explication : Mardi. Sortie du chapitre. Habituellement : écriture du chapitre pendant les quatre heures d'une matière ennuyante et inutile. Problème. Lundi soir : décoloration capillaire. Réaction allergique. Mardi après-midi : docteur. Reste de la semaine : tonne de devoirs. Impossibilité d'écrire ce chapitre. Par contre je n'ai aucune excuse pour l'avoir posté seulement aujourd'hui et pas hier, alors pour ça vous pouvez me jeter des cailloux. Et c'est avec la tête toute bleue d'une coloration en train de poser que je poste ce chapitre – diantre que ma vie est passionnante …_

 _Encore un merci pour ceux qui lisent, qui suivent, qui prennent la peine de commenter (je réponds aux messages de la semaine dernière dès ce soir !), et bienvenue aux nouveaux !_

* * *

On m'avait dis que Hurley habitait dans une maison juste en bordure du village, côté falaise, un peu à l'écart de tout. C'était la seule information que j'avais lorsque je me tenais encore debout à ruminer sur cette plage. J'avais envie de le voir comme je n'avais absolument pas envie d'arriver au moment où je devrais expliquer ma présence dans le coin, là, à onze heures du soir. Pourtant lorsque je relevai la tête, je me trouvais déjà au centre du village.

« Bravo Darren ... » marmonnai-je à moi-même en fronçant les sourcils.

Je m'étonnai alors combien la vie pouvait être présente dans le village la nuit comme le jour. À la ville, les rues restaient grouillantes même lorsque le soleil se couchait, et il semblait que seule la lumière grise de l'aube y chassait la vie humaine. Dans le village, le jour les gens étaient dehors, parlaient, travaillaient, courraient les rues la nuit les allées étaient vides mais les portes et les fenêtres grandes ouvertes déversaient la lumière au-dehors. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'entrai dans la supérette de nuit. Comparée aux lumières chaudes des maisons, cette dernière émettait une lumière froide, artificielle. Le vendeur ne me salua pas. Je sortis mon portable et envoyai un message à Hurley.

« Je suis à la supérette, je te ramène quelque chose ? »

J'étais persuadé qu'il devait être dehors avec tous les autres, à une fête, et qu'il ne se poserait pas de questions. J'attendis en détaillant un rayon de boissons sucrées. Mon portable sonna :

« Qui c'est ? »

Je rougis, embêté, et tapotai une réponse rapidement.

« Darren !

\- Comment as-tu eu mon mail ?

\- Je crois que c'est Suzette qui me l'a donné le lendemain de la première soirée, au cas où je me perdes ou je ne vous retrouve plus …

\- Championne. »

Je déglutis. Ce message pouvait signifier tout et n'importe quoi.

« Prends-moi un gâteau au chocolat glacé ! »

Le message était apparu alors que je fixais mon portable et il me fit sursauter comme un diable.

« Vous êtes où ?

\- Ne bouge pas. »

Puis plus rien. Mon niveau de panique grimpa encore. Il allait venir !? Mais ça voulait dire qu'il était seul, que j'avais tort, qu'il n'y avait pas de fête ! Qu'on allait se retrouver tous les deux ! La situation allait être plus qu'ambiguë, il va se douter de quelque chose, et j'allais devoir lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais là, pourquoi je l'avais contacté, lui spécialement …

Calmement, j'attrapai six gâteaux au chocolat différents et allai les payer. Je lui dirais que j'ai voulu fuir le calme de la villa, que Tori dormait déjà, et qu'il était le seul que je pouvais contacter, vu que Sue avait rarement son portable sur elle. J'inspirai profondément ça fonctionnait ! Lorsque je me tournai vers la porte vitrée coulissante, Hurley était là.

Seul.

« Hey, lançai-je d'un air un peu trop faux en passant les portes, Hurley ! Tu es arrivé vite !

\- J'étais juste à côté … Wow ! Tu en as acheté combien !? s'exclama-t-il en voyant mon sac.

\- Où sont les autres ? demandai-je d'une vois hésitante en le laissant regarder ce que j'avais pris.

\- Les autres ? Non, il n'y a que moi. Personne ne sort ce soir, pas après s'être pété le ventre comme cet après midi. Tu pensais qu'il y avait une fête ?

\- Oui, commençai-je à répéter avec une voix de robot, mais ça ne me dérange pas, je voulais seulement fuir la villa, je m'ennuyais, et Victoria dort, alors je suis sortis.

\- Okay, répondit-il simplement en chipant un paquet de gâteau, on va s'asseoir ? »

On fit à peine quelques pas avant qu'il ne décide de se poser au bord du trottoir d'en face. Je suivis le mouvement. Le silence s'installa. Je tripotai anxieusement de manière acharnée mon paquet de gâteau sans réussir à ouvrir l'emballage. Hurley mangeait le sien.

« Cadence t'a dis quelques chose, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées après un moment.

Mon sang se glaça, j'arrêtai net mon mouvement. Un vide intersidéral se créa dans mon esprit, et je choisi la première réaction qui s'imposait : buté, j'allais jouer l'ignorance totale comme si sa question ne m'avait pas effleurée. Mais mes yeux croisèrent les siens. Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Oui. » répondis-je simplement.

Je le vis grimacer.

« Désolé, continua-t-il, je sais que tu as le droit de savoir, dans un certain sens, mais tu n'as peut-être pas envie d'être mêlé à tout ça - il se passa la main dans les cheveux avec un air embêté -, je comprends pourquoi tu étais si bizarre tout à l'heure, ça devait être gênant … Je te promets que dès que ces vacances seront terminées, dès que tu seras partis … Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi.

\- Non ! » la panique m'avait gagnée d'un coup, me dire que tout, absolument tout était finis et enterré après ces quelques jours me déchirait, « Viens me voir à la ville ! »

L'idée m'avait déjà traversée l'esprit quand on en avait parlé plus tôt dans l'après-midi, mais jamais je ne m'étais dis : « Hey, Darren, tu ne veux pas proposer au type qui a des sentiments pour toi et avec qui tu es extrêmement mal à l'aise de venir une petite semaine chez toi ? Allez ? ». La spontanéité me tuera. Gêné, j'avais immédiatement baissé les yeux sur mon emballage dans mes mains, mais après un moment de rien, je relevai la tête. Hurley me regardait comme je ne l'avais jamais vu me regarder, les yeux brillants pleins d'espoirs et de surprise.

« Darren, tu te rends compte que tu me laisse une chance, là ? »

Je hochai la tête, le regard fuyant.

« Et que je ne vais lus te lâcher jusqu'à me prendre un râteau ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête. Hurley attrapa le paquet que j'avais dans les mains et l'ouvrit simplement d'un mouvement des doigts. Je récupérai mon gâteau en bredouillant un merci, il me rendit son grand sourire.

« C'est moi qui te remercie ! »

Je l'observai alors. Il tapait les talons sur le sol à rythme régulier, regardait la maison d'en face, tout sourire, ses yeux toujours aussi pétillants. Je mordis dans mon gâteau, une vague de chaleur dans la poitrine, et mon cerveau qui voulait absolument injecter une affirmation dans ma conscience : Hurley était actuellement incroyablement mignon.

* * *

On marchait dans le village en parlant du sujet favori de Hurley : la ville, lorsqu'il regarda son portable qui ne cessait de vibrer sous les messages. Je le vis s'esclaffer, rire brièvement, et il me montra l'écran de son téléphone. Victoria était parfaitement réveillée et elle le spammait pour savoir où j'étais, car j'étais introuvable dans la maison. Je le regardai d'un air presque penaud, il alla me frotter le haut du crâne en riant.

* * *

Au final, sous le joug des messages incessants de Victoria, Hurley me raccompagna à la villa. Dans la nuit et avec les lumières vives du jardin, elle apparaissait encore plus futuriste et sortie d'un autre monde qu'elle ne l'était déjà. J'en fit la remarque à Hurley, qui regarda plus attentivement le bâtiment avec un sourire.

« En réalité on remarque rarement ce genre de bâtiments. On m'a raconté que ça construction avait beaucoup énervé les habitants, donc ils ont cessé de la regarder. Elle fait partie du paysage comme un palmier ou un rocher, plus personne ne veut la regarder. »

Ça me fit sourire. C'était dommage pour le père de Tori, qui devait vraiment tenir à l'architecture de son bâtiment …

Devant la porte d'entrée, après avoir guetté une quelconque présence de la petite tête rose de ma cousine, Hurley vint m'embrasser doucement sur le front, et partit avec un signe de main et son éternel sourire. J'en étais rouge de honte. Lorsque je passai le pas de la porte, Tori m'attendait derrière, les bras croisés.

« Pourquoi tu es si rouge ?

\- J'ai couru. » et j'allai la serrer dans mes bras.

* * *

 _Voilà. Ça va devenir bien guimauve tout ça ... Merci d'avoir lu, à la semaine prochaine (?), je m'enfuis me laver les cheveux -NONECARES- !_


End file.
